Some Sparkles and Glitter
by Temporary Love
Summary: A TMI oneshot collection.
1. Chapter 1 The Rising Sun

Magnus checked himself out in the mirror. His hair was spiked up with blueish-greenish gel and he had A LOT of glitter. He frowned at his hair. "I can never get you sparkly enough, can I?" He asked himself. Magnus whistled a happy tune. He had a date. His first one in ages. Magnus poured more glitter on his hands then spiked his hair, again. He couldn't get his date's eyes out of his head. They sparkled with life and were so, so beautiful. He added a touch more glitter, then he left the bathroom. He had a weird feeling in his stomach. Butterflies? No, never. Magnus Bane _never _got butterflies. The doorbell rang and Magnus' pulse quickened. He opened the door and greeted her with a hug. She was so beautiful. Camille Belcourt was drop-dead gorgeous. For a vampire, anyway.

"Camille, darling you look lovely." Magnus greeted her. Camille smiled and hugged Magnus. "Magnus you look stunning yourself." Magnus smiled. "So where is your heart set on going, my dear?" Camille took Magnus' hand. "I am so used to high-class treatment, but I feel like a change. Can we take a picnic down by the lake? I love watching the little ducks swim." Magnus nodded. "Of course."

While walking down the lakeshore road, Camille rambled on about how she killed the former vampire leader and how she was in charge now. Hours past and when the the night sky grew its darkest, Camille leaned over to Magnus and kissed him. Magnus was surprised at first, then he pushed his declining feelings way down and kissed her back. They lost track of time and by the time they couldn't feel their lips, or their tongues, the sun started to rise.

"Magnus!" Camille hissed. "I have to go!" Magnus kissed her once more, then let her flee from the rising sun. _'That' _Magnus thought _'was the best time I've had in a _long _time.' _

And he truly meant it.

**A/N I'm sorry Katy…. Burning Happiness made me do it because I made her write a Clabastian fic**


	2. Chapter 2 The Beautiful Flower

Jace took Clary's hand and led her through the winding streets of Brooklyn. "Where are we going, Jace?" Clary asked again. Jace grinned. "I told you. It's a surprise." He heard Clary sigh softly. "We're almost there, though. Don't worry."

Minutes later, Jace finally stopped walking near a park. "A park?" Clary asked. Jace turned to face her. "Yes. I want you to sit down somewhere nice, preferably on grass." Jace winked and walked away. _What the heck? _Clary thought. _He leads me to a park then leaves me. _Clary decided not to ignore Jace's request. She chose a nice patch of green grass in the shade to sit. It was perfect. She sat down and leaned against a nearby tree. Clary closed her eyes, enjoying the warm sun. "There you are!" She heard someone say. Clary opened her eyes and saw Jace standing in front of her, a radio in one hand and a picnis basket in the other. Clary smiled. Jace sat down and turned the radio on. A soft, romantic tune came on. Clary didn't know the words, but she hummed along to it.

Jace opened the picnic basket to reveal an assortment of things. Sandwiches, juice boxes, fresh fruit (a mango for Jace) and a freshly baked apple pie. "I didn't know you knew how to bake!" Clary exclaimed. "I don't." Jace confessed. "Isabelle made it for us." Clary stared at the apple pie. "Isabelle… made us a pie?" Jace started laughing. Clary frowned. "Yeah, right. 'Cause I would eat a pie made by _Isabelle._" He said. Clary blushed, wishing she got the joke sooner.

Jace leaned over and brushed his lips against Clary's. A warm spark of electricity ran through Clary. Jace leaned over and reached behind Clary. When he came back, he showed Clary a beautiful white flower. "For you." He said as he tucked it behind her ear. Clary's smile widened. Jace looked puzzled. "So what kind of flower is that?" He asked her. Clary laughed. "A daisy, Jace!" Jace smiled again. "Of course, a daisy!" He told her. Clary took the daisy out from behind her ear and looked at it. "It's so beautiful." She whispered. Jace looked at Clary. "Not as beautiful as you. Nothing's as beautiful as you." He leaned forward and kissed her again.

Except this kiss went on for a long time.

**A/N So this was for a Fanfic challenge with Burning Happiness. So yeah, hope you liked it. R&R!**


End file.
